The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Internal combustion engines combust an air/fuel (A/F) mixture within cylinders to drive pistons that rotatably turn a crankshaft generating drive torque. The drive torque may be transferred from the crankshaft to a driveline (e.g., wheels) of a vehicle via a transmission. A transmission output shaft speed (TOSS) sensor may measure a rotational speed (e.g., in revolutions per minute, or RPM) of an output shaft of the transmission. The TOSS may be used to determine a speed of the vehicle.